


Throw Down the Gauntlet

by Heresetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Humour, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresetrash/pseuds/Heresetrash
Summary: Hux and Kylo are neighbours. They don't get along - at all. But secretly, they both lust for the other, and when Kylo accidentally and untimely lets this slip, they inevitably have to do something about it. Neither wants to admit defeat, however, so they challenge each other.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Throw Down the Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> After the Kylux Big Bang, I needed to wind down and write something silly and very not serious. It's probably not my best work, but it was just for funsies, so I hope you enjoy it anyway! :P

It had been a long and tiring day at the office. Hux's head was throbbing and all he wanted as he stepped through the front door of his flat was to take a painkiller, make himself a cup of chamomile tea and relax on the sofa the rest of the evening.

Once the painkiller was in his system and the tea was ready to drink, he made himself comfortable on the sofa. But just as he was about to take the first sip of tea, an explosion of sound from the other side of the wall made him jump, spilling the hot liquid in his lap.

"Damn it!" Hux cursed as the shrieking of guitars and hammering of drums invaded his flat. He jumped up from the sofa, wiping at his trousers, trying his best to keep too much of the tea from seeping through the fabric.

 _"HAS HE LOST HIS MIND? CAN HE SEE OR IS HE BLIND?"_ the cacophony called music pounded through the wall.

It was his bloody neighbour, Ren. Again.

Hux used to have a great neighbour: a lovely old lady who never made any noise. She was so quiet it was like not having anyone living next door at all. It was perfect. But six months ago she had passed away and the flat had been sold to Ren. And Ren was not quiet. He played loud music, frequently had guests over and was in general very noisy. Hux could even hear him when he walked. He stomped around in there as if he was some sort of a giant. Which he, incidentally, came very close to being with his ridiculously broad shoulders and beefy build. Not that Hux had paid much attention to that. It was just so in his face, he couldn’t help but notice.

Normally, Hux was a very patient man, but his patience with his neighbour was not particularly great. In addition, his tolerance today was lowered from his headache. Now, having spilt tea in his lap, his patience had run out.

Fuming, he ripped open the front door and made his way to the flat next door. In the corridor, the music sounded: _"IS HE ALIVE OR DEAD? HAS HE THOUGHTS WITHIN HIS HEAD?"_

Excellent question, Hux thought to himself. He was indeed wondering whether Ren had any thoughts inside his head. If there were any at all, they clearly didn't involve respect for his neighbours.

He rapped on Ren's front door and waited, tapping his foot, but the music continued blasting.

"For god's sake," grumbled Hux. The music was so loud that Ren couldn't even hear him.

He knocked again - harder - and this time the music was turned off, followed by the sound of heavy feet trudging towards the door.

Ren opened looking like his usual self in ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt, with the name of a band Hux didn't know scrawled across the chest. Hux wondered briefly what sort of work environment that attire was appropriate for. Especially the jeans, showing off so much muscled leg.

When Ren saw that it was Hux standing outside, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked with a sullen face, leaning heavily against the doorframe with one large hand.

"The music is very loud," Hux pointed out, sourly. "Turn it down."

Ren looked at him with a deadpan expression. "It's eight o'clock. The noise restriction doesn't kick in for another three hours." His dark eyes then travelled down Hux's body, noticing the large wet stain on his trousers. "What the hell happened to you? Did you piss yourself?"

Hux's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he went off on Ren: "No, I did not piss myself! Your goddamn racket made me spill my tea!"

Ren pursed his lips, but a snicker still managed to escape his mouth, making Hux even more furious.

_"Turn. The music. Down!"_

When Hux got angry, people normally listened to him. He commanded respect and usually got it. But not from Ren. No, Ren simply raised his eyebrows at him, not even remotely threatened by Hux, and started closing his front door.

Just before it shut completely, he said, "At eleven."

* * *

Friday evening, Hux had made an arrangement with a man he had randomly met during lunch the previous week. They had exchanged numbers and Hux had invited him over. This man was now in Hux's flat. In his bedroom, in fact, currently on his hands and knees, begging Hux for his cock.

Hux, however, was in no rush. He liked to take his time and enjoyed teasing his partners - some might even call it torture. But what was pleasure without a little bit of torment? Satisfaction tasted so much sweeter, after all, if one had the patience to wait for it.

Once Hux was satisfied that the man in his bed was properly prepared, he finally let himself sink into him, revelling in the moan he got in return. He then started to fuck him steadily, smirking in self-satisfaction every time he bottomed out inside the man and made him wail and writhe in pleasure.

Another moan was heard, more muffled and out of sync with the slapping sound of skin on skin, but he didn't think much of it. Not until the moan came again, louder this time but still muted, making Hux stop mid-thrust.

"Fuck, why did you stop?" the man complained.

Hux ignored him. Yet another moan was heard and Hux suddenly realised that it came from the other side of the wall - from Ren's flat! That bastard! He was in his own bedroom, fucking someone or getting fucked - whatever his preference was - and he was being purposefully loud about it.

He was showing off!

Hux himself wasn't one to be very loud in bed - he liked to be in control even there, but he would be damned if Ren was going to outshine him at sex. Hux was great at sex. He could make men scream in pleasure if he was patient enough. But if he had to make some noise this time to show Ren who was better in bed, then he bloody well would.

Without any warning, Hux ploughed into his partner, making him call out in surprise.

"That's it," Hux told him. "Make some noise for me. Show me how much you enjoy this!"

 _And let Ren hear you_ , he thought. He continued thrusting into his partner, slapping him on the ass to make sure he made even more sound.

"Yes!" Hux let out. "God, yes! You're so tight!"

On the other side of the wall, Hux could hear a _fuck_ coming from Ren, followed by another deep moan.

Hux groaned and panted, doing his best to make the slick sounds of his cock moving in and out of the man below him as loud and juicy as possible. He wanted Ren to hear it. He wanted him to know how much pleasure he was giving this man.

It wasn't intentional, but after a while he started paying a lot more attention to the sound of the pleasured moans from the man in the other flat than the ones coming from the man he was currently fucking. Ren was annoyingly obnoxious, rude and noisy, but he also had one hell of a physique. And as much as Hux despised himself for it, he couldn't help but wonder what a sweat-slicked Ren in the middle of the act, looked like. He was only human, after all.

Only a few minutes later, Hux's partner came with a satisfied cry. However, Hux himself was not about to give in before Ren, no matter how close to the edge he was. He forced himself to hold back and keep going.

Thankfully, it didn't take Ren long. He let out a series of great moans on the other side of the wall. And then, as the crescendo, he called out: "HUX!"

Hux froze. On the very cusp of his own orgasm, he stopped. Everything went silent.

Eventually, Hux's partner turned his head to look over his shoulder and said with a frown, "Are you finished?"

Hux hadn't come but what had happened had shocked him so much he had turned limp, so he slowly pulled out.

"What the hell is going on here?" the man asked with an accusatory scowl as he got out of bed and distanced himself from Hux.

"I don't know what you mean," Hux told him. That is, he assumed he referred to Ren having called his name through the wall, but Hux had no idea what that was about.

"I didn't come over here for some weird threesome with your neighbour!" he said as he hurriedly got dressed. "If you're into people listening and watching, you should ask for consent first!"

"I didn't know he was!" Hux called after him as he disappeared out of the bedroom and the flat, slamming the front door behind him.

Hux was left behind alone and unsatisfied on the crumpled sheets, equally annoyed and confused. The only thing he could hope for was that Ren's rendezvous had ended as dissatisfying as his own. It better have as he had ruined both Hux's evening and orgasm.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, in his bed with his cock still in his hand, Kylo was just coming down from the high of his orgasm when reality hit him like a brick to the face. Like some fucking creeper he hadn't just listened in on his neighbour having sex, but he had called out Hux's name as his brain shortcircuited in pleasure.

For a moment, he feebly hoped that Hux hadn't heard him, but judging from the sudden grave silence in the other apartment, he didn't think he was that lucky.

Embarrassed, he quickly got out of bed and all but ran to the bathroom, where he got in the shower to clean himself off. Maybe he could wash away his shame when he was in there.

Fuck, this stupid crush he was harbouring had really gone too far. He didn't even like Hux. Hux was an uptight, arrogant prick who thought he owned the apartment complex. He complained about every little thing Kylo did. And still, Kylo thought he was the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid his eyes on. It really and truly pissed him off that he felt that way like his own emotions had betrayed him or something.

The worst part though was that he knew Hux would never be into someone like himself. Hux was all suits and slicked-back hair and had his shit together, while Kylo was ripped jeans and instant meals and unpaid credit card bills. But damn if he didn't want Hux anyway and if there was anything he hated it was not getting what he wanted. So he did the only sensible thing whenever they interacted: he offended Hux.

But what was he going to do now? How could he look his neighbour in the eye ever again? How could he go on pretending he hated him when, at this point, it was obvious he lusted for him?

* * *

Kylo quickly realised there was only one thing he could do about what had happened: He had to avoid and dodge Hux at all cost. Thankfully, Hux lived a life based on routine. It hadn't taken Kylo long to learn that he left ridiculously early in the morning and usually came home late in the afternoon. Kylo just had to make sure to stay inside his apartment or be away from home during the times Hux came and went and they would never have to run into each other again.

It wasn’t a bad plan. It worked for a while. He was able to dodge Hux for almost a week, until one night when he came home from the gym. The doors to the elevator were just closing when an umbrella was shoved between them, forcing them to open again. And there stood Hux, looking perfectly put together in a light grey suit with his copper hair neatly combed back and staring at him with his brilliant green eyes - not a drop of water on him, despite the rain pouring down outside.

Kylo wanted to punch him in the face just to make him look less attractive.

In a moment of panic, realising he would be stuck in the elevator with Hux for the time it would take them to get up to their floor, Kylo briefly considered stepping out and taking the stairs. But that would make it look like he was actively avoiding Hux, and although that was exactly what he was doing, he didn’t want Hux to know that.

Hux stepped into the elevator with a neutral expression on his face, showing no sign of what had happened a few days ago, and Kylo thought for a second that maybe he had been lucky after all and Hux hadn’t heard him that night. But the second the elevator doors closed, an evil smirk spread across Hux's face.

“Ren,” he spoke in a velvety voice, making Kylo shiver.

Kylo glared stubbornly back at him without saying anything.

"I haven't seen you around for days," Hux pointed out sweetly.

"What's it to you? I've been busy."

Hux cocked his head. "It's like you've been avoiding me. Now, why would that be?"

He took a small step closer to Kylo and it was like the already tight space closed further in on them, making it difficult to breathe. But Kylo couldn't show that he was intimidated.

"You're imagining things. You just want my attention."

"Are you certain you're not looking for mine?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Kylo scoffed.

Another step and Hux was now right in Kylo's face. "It's rather you that's been flattering me, isn't it?"

Kylo, unfortunately, couldn't help himself from swallowing. Hux's smirk widened.

"This whole time we've been neighbours, I thought you despised me," Hux went on, "so imagine my surprise when I heard you calling my name through the wall."

It was absolutely enraging the way Hux was talking to him and Kylo wanted to push him away, but his ridiculous, horny crush was rather enjoying how close he was. To such an extent that it was giving him a very inconvenient and unwanted hard-on. But he wasn't about to let his cock take control of the situation - not this time. Instead, he straight up laughed in Hux's stupidly good-looking face.

"You thought that was real?"

Hux arched a questioning eyebrow.

"It was a fucking joke and you were arrogant enough to fall for it," Kylo told him triumphantly.

Stepping back again, Hux looked Kylo over and Kylo said a silent prayer that he wouldn't notice the obvious tent situation in his pants.

No such luck.

The smug expression was quickly back on Hux's face when he spotted Kylo's boner. "Oh Ren," he purred, "I almost believed you for a second."

"Fuck off," Kylo growled at him.

"I don't think you want me to fuck off. I think you want to fuck me."

"Or maybe I just like imagining you because we both know the real thing would be a disappointment," Kylo retorted with a snarl.

That comment looked like it actually hit home. Hux glared at him, his upper lip curling. "You couldn't handle the real thing," he hissed.

"Fucking try me," Kylo challenged him.

They stared at each other unblinkingly before they both moved at the same time, smashing into each other mouths first. They kissed ravenously. It wasn't pretty, but it was fucking delicious.

The elevator doors opened then, and if it hadn't been for Kylo tautening his leg muscles reflexively, they would both have fallen onto the floor of the corridor.

"So your muscles aren't just for show then," panted Hux as he pulled away from Kylo momentarily.

"I'm even stronger than I look," Kylo told him smugly, making Hux roll his eyes.

"Sure you are."

Kylo couldn't be bothered replying verbally. Why talk when he could show? So he grabbed a hold of Hux and lifted him up. For a second it looked like Hux was going to protest, but then he wrapped his legs tightly around Kylo's waist, grinding against his cock. They both moaned.

"My place," Hux commanded. That was something Kylo wasn't going to protest as he assumed Hux's apartment was nicer than his own.

It was a bit of a struggle to unlock and open the front door, but once inside, bags and coats and umbrellas were immediately dropped to the floor. They both tore at each other's clothing as Hux, moving backwards, led the way into the bedroom.

Once naked, they stopped and took in the other's body. They couldn't be any more different. Kylo was dark, broad and muscular, while Hux was pale, slender and delicate. In short, Hux was everything Kylo thirsted for. And then there was the red hair, not only on his head but which made for a lovely treasure trail from his navel down to his cock. And what an excellent cock it was. One which Kylo needed his hands on right now.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Kylo told him.

"No, I'm going to fuck you," Hux retorted.

Hungrily, they went for each other again, tumbling into bed on top of each other. Arms and legs went everywhere. It wasn't the least bit graceful, but neither cared as they ground against each other to find instant pleasure.

"It must have been terribly embarrassing," Hux panted as he rolled Kylo over to get on top, "to fuck someone else and then call out my name."

Kylo moaned as Hux reached between their bodies and grabbed his cock.

"I wasn't," he grunted, taking hold of Hux's slim waist and tossing him around on his back, effectively becoming top himself.

Underneath him, Hux squirmed. His hand was still on Kylo's cock, his delicate fingers stroking it in the best way it had ever been stroked. He bucked up against Kylo's leg, smearing droplets of pre-come onto his thigh.

"What's that?" he purred.

"I wasn't fucking anyone."

It took a few seconds before it dawned on Hux what Kylo was actually saying. When it did, he stopped writhing and whispered almost in awe: "You were alone."

Kylo thought that this information would make Hux less smug - push him off his high horse - but it didn't. Instead, a devilish grin appeared on his face. Once again, he fought Kylo for the top position, and Kylo, who was easily the strongest of the two, let him have it. Pride told him not to, but the way Hux was quickly turning him boneless, told him to let his neighbour do whatever he wanted.

"Have you eavesdropped on me before, you big pervert?" asked Hux as he continued rutting against Kylo's thigh. His breath was ragged and his face flushed. "Have you jacked off to the sound of me fucking other men?"

Kylo blushed, but sheer stubbornness forced him to shakily reply between sharp intakes of air. "Yes. So what?"

He was already dangerously close to the finish line, absolutely crazed for all things Hux: his looks, his taste, his smell. He was like a drug and Kylo wanted to get high on him.

"You're not even ashamed of it," Hux chastised him, squeezing his cock.

"No," whimpered Kylo, who wasn't able to hold himself back. Without warning, he bucked up into Hux's hand, his cock spilling all over his fingers.

Mere seconds later, Hux let out a gasp as he came too. Hot come landed on Kylo's leg and trickled down the inside of his thigh.

They both collapsed on the bed after, staring up at the ceiling as they caught their breaths.

This was not how it was meant to have gone. Kylo's plan had been to fuck Hux senseless and Hux's plan had clearly been the same. Instead they had ended up humping each other like a pair of horny, uncontrollable teenagers.

"I can do better," Kylo said, turning his head to look at Hux.

"I normally hold out a lot longer," Hux told him.

A moment of silence.

"We should go again."

"Definitely. Do you need a breather?"

Kylo wanted to say yes. In fact, he wouldn't have minded a nap, but he didn't want to appear weak or like he wasn't able to perform, so instead he frowned and said, "No. Why, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Hux replied firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
